Filthy Pirate
by Age of Edward 2017
Summary: "Isabella, ye have grown since I last saw ye." He leered at my breasts. "Filthy pirate," I muttered, placing his tumbler of rum in front of him whilst trying to make a hasty retreat. When The Golden Eye arrived amidst a turbulent storm, a filthy pirate laid claim to his greatest treasure


Standard Disclaimer: _The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

 **Filthy Pirate**

Rumbles of thunder from the heavens above shook the tavern walls, whilst the rain-splattered windows lit up from the lightning. The tables remained empty—for not a soul had ventured out of their own warm homes on a night like this—save for the town drunkard, Ole Caius, who was slumped over and snoring into his ale.

I wiped down the spotless counter for what seemed like the hundredth time, wishing Father would just call it a night. I glanced at him, and he seemed more agitated than his usual self. His eyes were trained on the door as if he expected an unwanted visitor.

I tossed the rag down and made my way to him. "Father?"

He jumped, startled when my hand rested on his elbow. His expression relaxed, and he patted my arm gently.

"Are you well?" I asked in concern.

"Yes, daughter, please wipe down the tables, and then go retire upstairs and lock the door," he answered distractedly.

I glanced at the gleaming tables, save for the one Ole Cauis was drooling upon. "Father, perhaps we both should call it a night. No one will be venturing out in this weather."

Before he could answer me, the door flew open with a bang. An sinister figure stood in the opening, and the sky ominously lit up behind him. A shiver ran through my body as I immediately recognized the feared Captain Cullen. _The Golden Eye_ must be in port, I thought as my heart started to race.

"Charles, me old friend, tis good to see ye." He smirked and tilted back his hat.

"Captain Cullen, I am afraid we are closed," my father spoke bravely, his hand twitched towards his gun hidden under the counter.

"Come now, Charles, ye may call me Carlisle, we've known each other for years now. We won't be long, we have some business to discuss." Captain Carlise stepped further into the room.

Three men entered after him, standing close together, their clothes dirty and torn. The one in front glanced around the room before his eyes settled on me. He gave a saucy grin and a wink. One of the other men was covered in scars and appeared to be missing an eye. The third stood taller than the rest and had a dark and calculating expression as he scanned the room.

"Isabella, go to the kitchen and stay there," Father ordered, pushing me behind him. He must have known _The Golden Eye_ was in port, which explained his nervousness. He had forbidden me to be in the tavern when they were here last.

"Me boys will be on their best behavior, I promise ye. Perhaps, the lass would be so kind as to give them a bit of spirits." Captain Cullen glanced at me, and I knew he wasn't asking—I had no choice but to obey his request.

Without a word, I set to pouring rum; their preferred drink. My father and the captain settled at a table near the window, whilst the three pirates settled at a table close to the door. I carried the tray; my hands trembling slightly, spilling the amber liquid.

I placed them down one at a time not making eye contact. However, I could not stop myself from glancing at the one who winked at me. He was still watching with a hungry look in his eyes. Now that I was closer, I could see that under the dirt and grime was a truly handsome man.

"Isabella, ye have grown since I last saw ye." He leered at my breasts.

"Filthy pirate," I muttered, placing his tumbler of rum in front of him whilst trying to make a hasty retreat.

His hand wrapped around my wrist. "When we get back to me ship, ye can wash me clean, if it'll please ye, lass."

His companions laughed as I fought to get away. He smirked and pulled me onto his lap, his wet clothes soaking through my own thin layers. His arm wrapped around me tightly as he took a long draught of his rum before slamming the mug down and nuzzling my neck.

"Mmmm, nice and warm." His lips brushed against my skin, making me shiver.

"Let me go, I have to serve the customers." I tried to slide off his lap, but he held me still.

"Who, that bilge rat loaded to the gunnels?" The largest of the pirates laughed heartedly, pointing at Ole Caius.

"Ye only be servin' me, lass," the filthy pirate whispered in my ear.

"The answer is NO!" Father shouted, he stood so fast his chair fell with a clatter to the floor.

He glanced around the room frantically, and when he spotted me his eyes widened, and he paled. "Get your grimy hands off my daughter."

"I had wished this would have been easier, old friend. Boys, it's time to head back to the ship." Captain Cullen sighed and slowly stood to his full height.

As I was yanked to my feet, I started to head to Father to calm him, but the filthy pirate maintained his grip.

"Let me go," I cried incredulously.

"Ye be comin' with us, lass." His green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Over my dead body, she will," Father yelled.

"Charles, let's not do this the hard way. I would hate to have to shed yer blood in front of yer daughter." Captain Cullen pointed a gun towards him, as his men drew their swords.

"No…please…no. I will go with you, please don't hurt him," I begged.

"Ye heard the lass." Captain Cullen lowered his weapon.

"Isabella…" My father looked defeated.

"Father…" I went to hug him goodbye but was dragged towards the door.  
"Wait…"

My pleas were cut short by the strong wind and pouring rain. I struggled to walk and suddenly found myself thrown over my captor's shoulder. I couldn't see, so I shut my eyes and hid them in back off his shirt.

The walk to the dock seemed to take longer than usual, but suddenly the noise was muffled, and I was no longer in the rain. I was set on my feet and finally free of his grasp. As I opened my eyes, he stood before me smiling, his emerald eyes filled with lust.

"Isabella, I have missed ye, lass," he said huskily.

"Edward…" I was overcome with emotion, seeing him again after so long. Then reality hit me. "You didn't let me say goodbye."

"I couldn't risk ye going to him, he would've gained the upper hand." His eyes narrowed. "Ye knew as well as I, he would never agree to let ye go with me."

"So you just took me?" I exclaimed.

"Aye, I am a pirate—a filthy one as ye so kindly said. We take what we want when we want it. And there is no treasure I've wanted more than ye. Ye are mine, love, better get used to it." He leaned closer.

The tension between us exploded as he kissed me hungrily. His tongue pushed into my mouth, the rum making me lightheaded. He pressed himself against me, and as his hands grasped my behind, he moaned with pleasure. My fingers curled into his hair, tugging him closer. Pulling away, his forehead rested against mine.

"Haven't ye missed me, love," he asked, a brief shimmer of regret shone in his eyes.

"I have missed you, with every beat of my heart and breath I have taken since you were last in port."

He grinned wickedly. "That's all me be need'in to hear."

Edward swept me into his arms as he carried me towards the bed in the corner. I quickly realized we had to be in the captain's cabin. I glanced at the door nervously as he placed me on the bed.

"What about the captain, he may want his room," I asked.

"Calm yerself, love, not a soul will dare bother us tonight." He crawled across the bed and hovered over me.

His lips trailed along my neck, and he nipped my ear lobe. My eyes fluttered closed as I heard the tearing of fabric as he began to rid me of my garments. His fingers sent a tingle sensation of wanton desire through my body.

"What the bloody hell," he growled.

I opened my eyes and looked up him, he looked frustrated as he tugged on my stays.

"The ties are…" My eyes widened as he grabbed his sword from his belt and unsheathed it.

"Remain still," he ordered as he cut the fabric between my breasts.

He stopped halfway, tossing his sword away from the bed as he grasped the stays with both hands and tore it away from my body. He then made quick work of my shift.

"Ye are not to wear so many layers again." He scowled at me as he rid himself of his shirt.

I nodded wordlessly as I eyed his chiseled body. My fingers reached out and traced the curves of his taut muscles. I touched a rough spot and examined it closer—a jagged pink scar stretched down his left side.

"What happened?" I grew concerned, I would have remembered a mark such as that.

"Never ye mind. All ye need to know is I was the victor." His voice grew cold, and he removed my hand from the spot.

His words did little to ease my mind. As if he sensed it, his eyes softened, and he kissed my fingertips.

"I am done waitin'. It has been too long since I was last with ye, lass," he said huskily as he cupped my bosom. "I knew these would be great beauties.".

He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around my peak; his tongue brushing against my sensitive skin. I gasped and wound my fingers through his coppery tendrils as my chest heaved. I closed my eyes in ecstasy as he gently suckled whilst one hand favored the other breast.

He settled himself between my legs and braced himself, keeping most his weight off me as he left a path of kisses up my neck. His hands lifted my hips as he pushed inside, filling me. I gasped and gripped his shoulders as I got used to him buried deep within my core. His hooded eyes met mine and waited until I nodded before he started to rock us.

"Ed—ward," I moaned, tipping my head back.

"Ye seem to be enjoyin' yerself, love." He grinned wickedly. "Ye better hold tight, because I won't be easy with ye."

He hitched my legs over his hips as he started rock us even harder. His mouth moved over my mine, swallowing my screams of ecstasy. He plunged deeper, and I felt my core tighten around his manhood as my world exploded. He thrust twice more before spilling inside me then collapsed, falling asleep, holding me tight.

I awoke sometime after daybreak, the storm had lifted and the morning sun filtered in through the portholes. Edward's head laid against my bosom, still sound asleep—he looked like the little boy I met long ago.

 _There were many men in the tavern tonight; however, Father ordered me to stay in the kitchen. They must be the unsavory type, I could hear their harsh words and laughter from where I stood. I grabbed my bucket of water and went out the back door to empty it._

 _As I stopped and put the bucket down, it sounded like someone was crying._

" _Hello? Is someone there?" I called._

" _Go away, and leave me alone." I heard a boy answer._

" _Why are you crying?" I asked, heading towards the voice._

" _I am not!"_

 _I found a dirty little boy huddled in the dark by the rain barrel. I squinted in the faint moonlight and saw he was only dressed in breeches and a thin linen shirt._

" _What are you doing?" I asked._

" _Nothin', go away," he growled._

 _I noticed he was favoring his right hand. "Are you hurt?"_

" _Tis only a splinter," he mumbled._

 _I frowned and grabbed his good hand. "Come with me."_

" _Where are ye takin' me?" He followed, but appeared to be reluctant—he stopped hard in the kitchen doorway._

" _I am trying to help you. Do you want that splinter out or not?" I asked._

" _I am not allowed in there. The captain said," he said._

" _Stay here." I let go of his hand and collected my sewing needle from my sampler as well as a candle._

" _Hold this." I handed him the candle._

 _I held the needle over the flame until it was hot. With a steady hand, I pierced his skin to dig out the splinter that was wedged deep into his palm. He cursed and tried to take his hand away, the candle dropping at our feet and extinguishing._

" _Stop moving, I am almost finished. You should not use words like that," I scolded_

" _I am a pirate, I will use any word I chose." He glared at me._

" _You're just a boy, how can you be a pirate?" I went back to work on the splitter. I removed it, but his palm started to bleed. I pulled out my handkerchief and wrapped the wound._

" _My father is Captain Cullen, he is the most feared pirate of the seven seas. One day, I will take his place." He puffed out his chest proudly._

 _Before I could respond, I heard voices behind me. One was my father, but I did not recognize the other. The boy froze and started to frantically rub at his red eyes. It took me a moment to figure out why, but I remembered a boy at school was ridiculed by the teacher for crying—saying a boy his age was too big for that._

 _Thinking quickly, I grabbed my bucket and doused him with the cold water as he stared at me stunned._

" _Bloody hell!" he hollered and glared at me._

" _Isabella?" Father appeared in the doorway with the stranger. "What did you do, child?" He glanced at the other man worriedly._

 _The other man, who appeared to be the boy's father stared at us with an intimidating look._

 _I said the first thing that came to my mind._

" _This boy is a filthy pirate. He needed a good washing before I let him in my clean kitchen for a bite to eat."_

 _The stranger's lips twitched. "Well, lad, I reckon' ye are clean now." He barked out a laugh._

Eight years went by before I saw him again. This time he was my savior as he came to my rescue from a handsy drunk at the tavern. His ship remained in port for a sennight, and we snuck away to spent as much time together as we could, without my faher noticing. The night before he set sail, I gave him my innocence after he promised he would soon return for me.

A year came and went, and I thought he had forgotten his promise. Now he was sleeping beside me where he would remain until the end of our days. I heard two women in the tavern, speaking of ways a woman could please a man. There was no other man I wanted to please more than Edward.

I slipped down under the covers and started to stroke Edward's manhood. It grew in my hand as the satiny skin stretched and hardened. After licking my lips, I took him into my mouth, little by little.

The covers flew off abruptly, and I found myself pinned to the mattress with Edward's arm pressed against my throat. My eyes teared as I struggled to breathe—Edward looked furious, he blinked rapidly and his eyes widened. He pulled away and stared at me incredulously.

"Isabella…" He appeared confused and disoriented.

"I wanted to please you," I whispered as tears slipped down my cheeks.

"By actin' like a common wench?" he said in disgust. "I have had hundred of wenches, they are nothin' like ye."

 _Hundreds?_

My heart sank in my chest.

I was only one among many, and I had failed at pleasing him. I suddenly felt very exposed and pulled the blanket up as I clutched it to my body.

"Isabella, I don't want ye to do that again, ye hear me?" he said sternly.

I nodded silently and blinked back my tears as I surveyed the room. Edward slipped out of bed and started to dress. My clothes remained in tatters around the cabin—I had nothing to wear.

"I have no clothes," I said to him as he fastened his breeches.

"I rather like to keep ye the way that ye are." He winked at me.

"So I am wench," I mumbled.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't like ye usin' that word. Come here with me."

I followed, keeping the blanket wrapped around me. He stopped in front of a large wooden wardrobe and opened the doors. Inside, several gowns hung neatly in various shades of green and blue.

"Take yer pick." He gestured.

"Whose dresses are these?" I was almost too afraid to ask.

"They are yers, whom else would they belong to?" he scoffed as he retrieved his shirt.

"The hundred of wenches before me?" I huffed.

"I've told ye, not to use that filthy word." He came back towering over me. "Those wenches were nothin', ye are not one of them. Ye are far better than any of them."

"So we are to be married," I asked hopefully.

"Pirates don't marry, lass." He shook his head.

"Well, if I am not to be your wife then I would be your wench," I said defiantly.

He clenched his eyes shut and appeared to be frustrated. "I won't tell ye again to stop usin' that word. Ye are a lady, and yer mine. Don't ye think about leavin' me—I will find ye and drag ye back by yer hair."

"I did not agree to that, you filthy pirate. You told me we would be together until the end of time if I sailed away with you. And that means husband and wife, or were your words nothing but false pretenses to lead me astray? I gave you my innocence." I was angry that I had been misled by fancy words spoken by a filthy pirate.

"Ye speak nothin' but nonsense, lass." He scratched his head then narrowed his eyes. "Yer are mine, that is all. Now stay in here, if the men see ye, they'll all want a piece of ye. Then ye'd be a true wench." He squeezed by bottom then gave it a smack.

With that he stormed out of the cabin, leaving me behind. I picked up a shoe from the bottom of the wardrobe and threw it at the door, leaving a black mark on the wood.

Filthy Pirate!

I turned back to the wardrobe and touched a deep blue dress. It was very pretty and too delicate looking for a ship like this. Plus, it would be very odd having the only one layer since my undergarments were reduced to rags.

Maybe it was spite, but I decided not to wear them. Toward the back, I spotted another linen shirt that had to be Edward's. It would not be ideal, but it was better than the blanket.

I slipped the shirt over my head and tightened the strings around the neck. It went to my knees, and I still felt exposed.I prayed Captain Cullen would not enter his quarters before Edward returned. I used my fingers to comb through my hair to neaten the disarray and pinned it the best I could without the use of a mirror.

After waiting what seemed like hours, Edward still had not returned, I was unsure that he would. I decided to tidy up the captain's cabin to keep myself busy. Although Edward may be his son, he may not be too pleased that we took his bed the night before.

I was working for awhile when the door opened. I paused from straightening the sheet of the newly made bed, hoping that it was Edward. However, it was neither Edward nor the captain. A young dark-haired boy with his head down entered, carrying a tray.

"Good morning," I greeted him.

He ignored me and placed the tray on the table and turned hurriedly for the door.

"Wait, please," I called as I made my way to him.

"Is the tray for me?" I asked, making sure I would not be taking the captain's meal.

The boy nodded and stared at his feet.

"Thank you. My name is Isabella, what is yours?" I tried to look at his face, but he angled it away from me.

How peculiar.

"All right then. Would you be so kind to bring a bucket of water?"

He nodded then left quickly as if I was chasing him.

I frowned and hoped the poor boy wasn't being beaten, for why would he be scared of me, of all people. I made my way to the table. On the tray was a small bowl of broth and a roll. I took my seat and cast my glance towards the door. Since there was only one setting, it would seem I would be eating alone.

This is not how I thought it would be when Edward came for me. I realized now I had been a delusional and foolish girl. The idea that he spent time in the company of wenches did not trouble me—I knew he had been experienced. I was troubled that I would become one of the many. I thought if he loved me as he said he did then he would want to marry me. If he did not believe in marriage then what was stopping him from leaving me one day and finding another.

My stomach grumbled, so I took my seat to eat. The broth was a bit salty but otherwise good. The roll, however, was harder than a stone and I almost broke a tooth on it. I banged it on the table hoping that if I broke it the inside might be softer. The boy returned as I grew frustrated with the piece of bread.

"If ye soak the hardtack in the broth, it'll be easier for ye," he said softly.

"So you can speak?" I smiled at him.

His eyes grew large and face bright red; he glanced worriedly at the door. He placed the bucket down, it sloshed, and the boy backed away.

"Wait, please, I won't hurt you. Were you told not to speak to me?" I reckoned.

He nodded, staring at his feet once more. I heaved a sigh and felt horrible for the poor boy.

"It will be our secret, I will not tell a soul," I promised him.

"There will be no secrets aboard me ship. Now, go and swab the decks, boy, before I decide to keelhaul ye." Edward reappeared and glared at the boy.

The boy ran from the room before I could thank him for his help.

"Do not hurt him." I had not heard of keelhauling before, but it was an obviously a threat.

"I will see fit to punish me powder monkey as I wish, if he disobeys me orders," Edward said gruffly.

"He was only being kind to me. I was having difficulties eating the roll…hardtack, you call it. He informed me to dip it in the broth first. That is hardly any reason to punish him, he is a young child." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"He is a pirate, he knows not to disobey orders from the captain," Edward said unapologetically.

"So because you are angry with me, I deserve the silent treatment from everyone," I complained.

"The lad is beneath ye, that is why he was told not speak with ye—end of discussion." Edward walked over to the bucket and gave it a kick. "Ye need a bigger bucket to wash me body now." He grinned wickedly.

"That bucket is so that I might scrub the floor," I explained.

Edward's gaze grew murderous. "Ye not be swabbin' any of me decks, ye hear."

He grabbed the bucket and headed to the back of the cabin, where there was a set of double doors. I followed behind him as he stepped out on to a small balcony and tossed the water into the ocean below.

I glanced out and realized we were at sea and the land was nowhere in sight. I thought the rocking of the ship was from the water at the docks. I bit my lip and stared at the horizon.

"It will be a long swim back to Forks if that is what ye after. Not that I will let ye get that far, I would jump in after ye," he whispered in my ear. "Why aren't ye wearin' one of yer pretty gowns. I had to deal with Alice to get em for ye. Ye could at least show ye thanks by wearin' one."

"Who is Alice, one of your former wenches?" I asked without turning.

"Bloody hell, not that witch, she's worse than Calypso, herself. Took me brother, Jasper's, eye for lookin' at another wench," Edward grumbled.

"I think I would like Alice." I smirked.

After a few moments of silence between us, he turned me around. His face was softer and kinder. "Isabella, if ye wish for me to bring ye back to ye father I will." He held both my hands in his, looking defeated.

"I wish to be with you," I said honestly.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I placed my hand on his chest. He relented but looked confused.

"I just need to know who I am to you. I will not be another wench," I said firmly.

He became annoyed once more. "I told ye them wenches meant nothin' to me."

"How would you feel if I told you there were a hundred men who have laid with me?" I asked.

"I would hunt down and kill every last one of em." His eyes reminded me of the stormy sea.

"Then you know how I feel. I can look past all of them, but I need to know I am the only one in your present and future, and that I will not be replaced by another." I held my head high.

He sighed and led me back into the cabin. He sat in a large chair and pulled me into his lap. He cupped my chin and looked into my eyes.

"I may have exaggerated...there were not a hundred, not even close, love. Ye, Isabella, are my grandest treasure, all the jewels and gold coins in the world, pale in comparison." His lips brushed against my forehead. "Ye are mine, and I will cherish ye for the end of me days."

"I love you too, filthy pirate." I smiled.

He chuckled and kissed my hand. "I was startin' to think I may not see that smile of yers again. Whilst aboard me ship, ye are not to work like a deckhand, ye hear. If ye desire somethin', tell me, and I will make sure it is done."

"You talk as if you are the captain."

"Aye." He nodded.

"But your father…" I became confused.

"Me father retired to be with me mother. He came on this voyage to talk with yer father since Charles owed him a favor," Edward explained.

"What kind of favor?" I grew worried for my father.

"Yer dad owed mine his life. They were on the same ship, and yer father met yer mother and fell in love. The captain at the time wouldn't let him leave, he was a ruthless pirate from what I've been told. Me father started a mutiny, and when he became the new captain, he granted yer father leave."

"My father was a pirate? I had no idea," I muttered.

"Aye, ye feelin' alright, lass," he asked.

"Aye…yes…"

He chuckled and winked at me.

"If you're the captain then you can decide not to punish that sweet boy." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"He has to be punished, he needs to know to respect me as his captain. I can't have me crew ignorin' me orders." Edward shook his head, and his smile dropped.

"He already fears you, and he was only trying to be helpful, not disrespectful. Please if you must punish him, do not be too rough. I do not know what keelhaul is, but it sounds painful," I pleaded, playing with the tendrils of hair at the back of his neck.

"Keelhaulin' isn't for ye to know anythin about," Edward said sternly.

"I remember a young boy, frightened of his captain seeing that he had cried. I am sure you remember that feeling," I reminded him.

Edward sighed. "Ye win this time, love. Keep in mind the next time he disobeys, he has to face the consequences how I deem fit and no interference from ye."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek, his whiskers tickled my chin.

"Ye are welcome." He rubbed his jaw. "I should get out me shavin tool before I tear up yer beautiful skin."

"I rather like it," I admitted, it made him more ruggedly handsome. "So where are we headed, are we in search of buried treasure."

Edward's shoulders shook as he laughed. "No, lass, not this voyage. We are headed for an island of sanctuary, unknown to the King's shall be safe there whilst I am away. I promise to bring back all the treasure ye could desire. I've built ye a house near me mother's that overlooks the sea."

At first, I was disappointed I wouldn't be sailing the world with him, but then I realized he built us a home. He _has_ prepared a future for us together.

"You built me a house," I exclaimed in wonder.

"Aye, that I did." He smiled. "I wanted a safe place for ye and any babes that come along. A ship is no place for a woman or small children."

"That sounds lovely, thank you." I pecked his lips.

He beamed at the praise. "Is there anythin' else yer heart desires, love."

"I could use some undergarments. The gowns are lovely, but I feel underdressed." I blushed.

"I rather like ye this way." His hand slipped under his shirt, and his fingers rubbed my flesh. "Thou, I should punish the boy for seein' ye."

My face reddened as I squirmed in his lap. "He never looked up from his feet. You are right though, it would hardly be appropriate if your crew saw me this way."

His smile dropped, and his eyes hardened. "Aye, me men will never see ye dressed like this or in yer gowns. If ye are on deck, ye be wearin' long clothes like the rest of them."

"Men's clothes." I blinked in surprise.

"Aye. If we are ever under attack, it would be best for yer safety if they didn't know ye are a woman. Me men are under orders not to touch ye, but scallywags won't abide by that." The look on his face scared me.

I shivered and huddled closer to him.

"Calm yerself, love, I will protect ye until me dyin' breath, as would me brother and me cousin. Ye met Emmett and Jasper last night." Edward's arms wrapped around me tightly and gave me a squeeze. "Come now, I have a present for ye."

He picked me up and carried me back to the wardrobe. He opened it and gestured to the garments. I wordlessly chose a deep blue one and changed into it with little help from Edward.

"Better. Ye look like a lady, as ye should." He kissed my hand.

He knelt next to a chest and removed a key from his neck, unlocking it. Inside, gold coins and jewelry filled the box.

"Oh…" I gasped never seeing anything quite like it before.

Edward winked at me as his hand dug through the loot before clutching something and pulling it from the depths of the chest. He stood in front of me holding a breathtaking Saphire necklace.

"Edward, that is beautiful." I was awed, I raised my hand to touch it, but he held it out of my reach.

"It barely holds a candle to yer beauty, love." He gave me a boyish grin. "I been thinkin' over what ye said, and I made a decision. Now no interruptin' me."

I nodded and waited patiently for him.

"I wasn't all that truthful about pirates taken wives of their own. It has been done before, Blackbeard, himself, has been rumored to be married," he said.

"Does this mean…" I bit my lip sheepishly when he gave me a stern look.

He shook his head and chuckled. "I am not gettin' on one knee before ye. I think we both know what yer answer will be. Hence as captain, I am able to perform the ceremony meself." He grinned.

My heart fluttered in my chest and started to race. He took my left hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will thou wear this necklace as a symbol that ye take this filthy pirate who stands before ye as yer husband—to love and cherish above all, until yer dyin' day."

"I do." I beamed.

He slipped the necklace over my head; the gem rested on my bosom and sparkled in the dim light.

"I, Captain Edward Anthony Cullen, take ye, me most valuable treasure, as me wife. I vow to love and cherish ye til me dyin' breath. I now pronounce us married." He winked at me.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I heard his pants drop to the floor as he hiked up my dress. My back was pressed up against the wardrobe as we began to consummate our marriage until sunset that evening.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

I spent many years together with my filthy pirate; our home filled with several children, love, and laughter. Edward made sure to give me my every heart's desire, and I was never left wanting for anything. Two of our boys became pirates like their father and his father before him. Edward retired to a quiet life with me, twenty years to the day we were married.

 **The End**

* * *

Pirate terminology/slang:

Ye- You, Yer-your

Me-my (occasionally)

Draught- The amount taken in by a single act of drinking. The drawing of a liquid, as from a cask or keg.

Bilge rat- A rat living in the bilge of a ship. It is considered the lowliest creature by pirates, but many pirates take to eating the animals to survive. Or an insulting name given by a pirate.

Spirits- alcoholic beverages; particularly distilled liquor.

Loaded to the gunnels or gunwalls- To be drunk.

Stays- were the essential foundation garment of the 18th century. Later named corsets in 19thcentury.

Shift- Stays were the essential foundation garment of the 18th century.

Hardtack- A hard biscuit or bread made from flour and water baked into a moisture-free rock to prevent spoilage; a pirate ships staple. Hardtack has to be broken into small pieces or soaked in water before eaten.

Swab-To clean, specifically the deck of a ship. Or a disrespectful term for a seaman.

Keehaul -To punish someone by dragging them under a ship, across the keel where barnacles would build up, until near-death or death. Both pirates and the Royal Navy were fond of this practice.

Powder Monkey - These boys, usually no older than 12-13 years, were forced to perform most dangerous work on a ship. They were treated harshly, rarely paid and were expendable. Powder Monkeys had little hope of promotion, were often deserting. Long clothes- A style of clothing best suited to land. A pirate, or any sailor, doesn't have the luxury of wearing anything loose that might get in the way whilst climbing up riggings. Landsmen, by contrast, could adorn themselves with baggy pants, coats, and stockings. Scallywags- A villainous or mischievous person.


End file.
